bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Traabo, Rena
Rena Traabo was a female Human/Rotronian whose Corellian pirate father, Aaron Traabo, abandoned them shortly after her sister Jolee was born. Raised by her Rotronian mother, Xera, and uncle, Andre Donato. At the age of 10, her mother died, a casualty of the Rotronian-Drak War. She was very close to her uncle, who was a black market dealer and he taught Rena the art of the deal. Shortly after finishing her military service, her uncle died of natural causes. So at the age of 18, she became the proprietor of Phantom Station and the leader of one of the largest black markets in the Mid Rim. History Early Life Rena was born in the capital of Rotex, Rotex City, to Xera Donato and Aaron Traabo. Her mother, though an expert droid programmer, was a barmaid at a local spaceport bar, The Duster, which was owned by her uncle, Andre. Her father was a ruthless pirate who went into retirement when Xera became pregnant with Rena. Her parents married but Rena’s family life was not always the happiest. Rena’s mother used her droid programming expertise to assist Rena’s uncle, Andre Donato, hijack one of Rotex’s skydocks. The skydock became known as Phantom Station and was a base of operations for his blackmarket ring. Rena's father started drinking quite a bit and became verbally abusive. He abandoned them shortly after Jolee, Rena’s baby sister, was born. Rena was ten years old when her mother died. The light freighter Xera was aboard was attacked by Drak starfighters. Andre and his long-time security officer, Yon Kohl, continued to raise and protect the girls. Andre, the girls and Yon lived in the apartment above The Duster when not on Phantom Station. Her uncle also started taking Rena under his wing and teaching her the ways of the blackmarket. Rena did well academically in school but was consistently getting in trouble. She began her mandatory year with Rotronian Security at age 16 as starport security. She continued to serve RoSec for a second tour of duty as a starport custom officer at the request of her uncle. Rena’s inside knowledge of Rotex starport customs assisted her uncle Andre with his blackmarket operations. Phantom Station After her mother and uncle created Phantom Station, Rena would occasionally visit the station. While there she would watch and listen to the deals her uncle made with the fringe elements of the galaxy. She also made acquaintances with some of Andre’s smuggler friends. One in particular was Marcus Morgan and his daughter CJ. Rena and CJ, being approximately the same age, became fast friends during their childhoods, playing and fantasizing about the lives they would someday lead. For CJ, Rena was the sister that she never had. Rena and CJ shared everything from clothes to the occasional boyfriend, which the pair would torment to no end. When Rena’s mother died, Phantom Station became a second home to Rena and Jolee. As she got older, Rena started helping her uncle with deals and coming up with ideas to improve the shadowport. With her connections to RoSec’s customs division and charismatic personality, some of Andre’s clients started to prefer to deal with Rena. Shortly after Rena turned 18 years old, Andre died of a heart attack, so she took over Phantom Station and the black market dealings. The station became Rena’s primary home with Rotex being her secondary home. Yon Kohl and the droid intelligence, Ambrosia, took on the role of guardians to Rena and Jolee. Rena managed to turn the operation into one of the largest in the Mid Rim. Rebellion Era A few months before the Battle of Yavin, Rena was glad to see CJ Morgan hanging around Phantom Station once more. She took a liking to one of CJ's crew members, a Near-Human with glowing blue eyes named, Blade. After flirting a couple times with Blade with no response, Rena figured Blade and CJ had a thing going with each other. Rena ran into CJ and crew on the "pleasure planet" of Risa. Rena was there for her friend, Lunb Tull's big black market auction. While CJ and crew were there to pick up some kind of stones. Rena witnessed Blade drowning himself in the bottle at Quark's. Not wishing to see one of her friends this way, Rena escorted Blade back to her quarters to sleep it off. The next morning after some talking, Rena realized that there was nothing romantic between Blade and CJ. So after telling Blade to take a shower, she prepared a distraction from his current troubles - herself. But her plans would not come to full fruition as they would be interrupted by the comm. Tyr had word that something bad was going on on Rotex. Through news feeds and incoming traffic, Rena learned the fate of her homeworld. The Empire had attacked and conquered Rotex, placing it under martial law. After a few years of being courted by Bartok the Hutt and his crime syndicate, Rena finally agreed to join Nihtrad a couple weeks after the Battle of Rotex. Rena did not make this choice lightly, but with her and CJ Morgan's plans to aid the Rotronian resistance and disrupt the Imperials, Rena felt she needed the aid and protection Nihtrad could provide. Especially since Rena knew the Empire was not their only threat, with the increased smuggling activity the Draks and the Dresden Pirates were also likely to make moves that could hinder her plans. Rena and Blade's relationship continued to develop, especially after Rena helped orchestrate and fund a plan to rescue Blade's family living on Coyn. When Blade got word that his brother, Draygan, had been murdered by the Imperials, that made Blade the High Lord in exile of his home territory. Blade discussed ways to find and bring together other Antrixians living in hiding from the Empire. Rena, Beverly Crusher, Marcus Morgan and Eddard Resset worked out a plan to make Marcus and Eddard look like Antrixians so they could station themselves on Mon Gazza. From there Marcus and Eddard would make contact with the Antrixians looking to join Blade while keeping a look out for those working for the Empire or Reaper. Blade returned from the planet Jubilar where he had met with his sister, Allyson, and the Nova Wolves. With Blade came a surprise, a younger sister that Blade had been unaware of named Arina and her mentor Magnus. A female Antrixian in Mandalorian armor came to Phantom Station from Mon Gazza bearing bad news - the death of Marcus and Eddard at the hands of Dontaine Strykia on Mon Gazza. Rena journeyed with CJ to Corellia to lay Marcus to rest. Towards the final day of the trip to Corellia, CJ found Rena not looking or feeling her best. After several attempts of denial, Rena conceded she was pregnant with Blade's child. Upon their return to the Manchi Sector, it was discovered that Reaper had tracked Phantom Station and had attacked the Shadowport. Appearance and Personality Rena had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was attractive with an athletic build. She had a small Donato clan tattoo on her right ankle. Rena was fun-loving and flirtatious but can be a serious business woman. She was protective of those she loves and cares about. See also: Images of Rena Traabo RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats for Rena are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Template Type: Black Marketeer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Dance 7D, Dodge 7D, Pick Pocket 6D, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 4D, Business 6D, Languages 4D+2, Streetwise 7D+2, Tactics 4D+2, Value 8D+2, (S)Business: Black Market 9D, (S)Languages: Bocce 8D, (S)Languages: Carcajou 6D+1, (S)Languages: Rygen 5D+2, (S)Law Enforcement: Rotex 7D MECHANICAL 2D Repulsorlift Operation 3D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 8D+2, Command 4D, Con 9D, Gambling 6D+1, Hide 6D+2, Persuasion 7D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Stamina 5D, (S)Brawling: Te'Sava Martial Arts 8D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 5D, First Aid 4D, Security 4D+2 Special Abilities: Skill Bonus: She can advance brawling and dodge at half cost until they reach 8D. Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Back strike, disarm, multiple strikes, power block, spinning kick, throat jab. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 28 Move: 10 Equipment: Norex ZU-30 hold-out blaster (4D+2, 3-5/10/15, ammo: 8), ID card, Datapad, Custom wrist comlink. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters